Room's Secret
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Tras diez años enamorada de él, Ayumi por fin se había decidido a mostrarle a aquel chico sus sentimientos. Sabía que el destino los había unido, sólo tenía que captar algo de su atención, pero... ¿por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento? Las cosas no siempre son como deseamos. /Semi-AU basado en el ova 9/


Disclaimer: Detective Conan así como sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

* * *

"Estamos destinados", recordó aquellas palabras que ella misma había dicho años atrás, por la época en la que aquel chico al que no dejaba de observar había llegado a su vida. Era así. Así tenía que ser. Desde que él había aparecido, su vida y su mente se abrieron a enormes posibilidades. Lo admiraba, ¿quién no? Después de todo, no había nadie que pudiese comparársele, Genta y Mitsuhiko eran la viva prueba de ello, ya que no habían logrado sus propósitos en ninguno de aquellos "retos de niños" que su compañero resolvía sin pestañear. Parecía cómo si el mundo girase a su alrededor.

¿Quién podría decirle que encontraría una persona tan apropiada con la tierna edad de seis años?, y al final, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se habían convertido en diecisiete.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Ayumi apoyó la mano en el espejo del baño donde se estaba mirando y tras un momento la llevó a su cabello para peinarlo un poco, con cuidado. No era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no obstante, ella sabía que era guapa, suficiente para que más de un chico se fijase en aquellos grandes ojos azules al pasar. Imagen, personalidad... era encantadoramente encantadora, el anhelo de cualquiera... Cualquiera menos Conan Edogawa.

La adolescente soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se acomodaba el uniforme escolar frente a su reflejo. ¿Por qué la única persona que quería no podía mirarla de la misma forma? ¿Acaso él no era capaz de notar la conexión que los unía? El día anterior todos los miembros de la liga juvenil de detectives se habían reunido para celebrar su decimoséptimo cumpleaños; ella se había esforzado en verse bien, sus amigos habían hecho más de un comentario agradable, ¡Incluso Haibara lo había hecho! Y él... nada, la misma distracción de siempre.

Por supuesto, no le había dado importancia a aquello, ¿iba a deprimirse en un día tan especial por un detective despistado? Claro que no, hubiese sido un insulto a sus amigos y a ella misma. Aún así, no había podido evitar un pequeño deje de decepción.

Terminando de arreglar su ropa, la voz de Ai Haibara la sacó de su trance, comunicándole con su habitual tranquilidad que la próxima clase estaba próxima a empezar y no podía seguir más tiempo allí o llegaría tarde. Miró la hora en el reloj, ¿realmente se había pasado medio descanso allí? Pestañeó un poco sorprendida antes de salir para encontrarse con su amiga e ir junto a ella. Ai... Trató de alejar los pensamientos llenos de celos hacia la chica que tenía al lado, y es que aunque ella estaba muy feliz de haberse abierto un hueco en el frío corazón de la otra joven, le era difícil evitar algo de molestia al ver lo cercana que era con Conan.

¿Por qué su chico predestinado se fijaba más en su amiga que en ella?

Incluso si sospechaba de ello, Haibara le había dicho muchas veces que no sentían ninguna clase de atracción el uno hacia el otro. Eran muy buenos amigos, simplemente eso. Ayumi sabía que era verdad, pues ya había visto a su compañero comportarse de forma parecida con ese detective de veintitantos que pronunciaba el Japonés con ese extraño acento de Kansai.

Pero su duda principal seguía siendo la misma: ¿por qué no se fijaba en ella? Sólo un poco...

Así, las horas fueron pasando mientras la imaginación de Ayumi volaba a ese mundo de fantasía donde alguna vez, en unos pocos años más, llevaría un anillo en su dedo anular junto al hilo rojo del destino que la ataría al dueño de sus pensamientos para siempre. La realidad, en cambio, era un poco diferente. Por eso, había tomado una decisión: tenía que dejarse de indirectas, daría el primer paso.

Sosteniendo sus libros entre sus brazos, ladeó la cabeza hacia aquella calle por donde Conan y Ai iban desapareciendo en dirección, probablemente, hacia la casa del profesor Agasa, hablando de alguna cosa que quedaría como un misterio para siempre. Sacudió la cabeza; no era momento para tonterías, tenía que llevar a cabo su declaración cuanto antes, como que su nombre era Ayumi Yoshida que esa tarde se presentaría en su casa (la cual seguía siendo la agencia de detectives) y se ganaría su corazón. No podía fallar.

Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué aquella punzada en el pecho le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

"Estamos destinados"

Algo andaba mal.

Lentamente, el día transcurrió con normalidad. El hermoso vestido blanco de Ayumi alumbraba las calles grises por las nubes de lluvia que amenazaban con hacerle sacar su paraguas; aunque eso no le importaba demasiado, por lo que simplemente siguió su camino a paso apresurado, intentando controlar sus impulsos y emociones. Al darse cuenta, la puerta de la agencia de detectives Mouri estaba frente a ella. Ya era hora de tomar valor.

Sin embargo, tras tocar un par de veces una mueca se reflejó en su rostro, ¿por qué nadie abría? Estaba segura de que Conan había dicho que pasaría la tarde estudiando para el próximo examen de música, ya que no era precisamente una de sus mejores materias. Y él no era el tipo de persona que se inventaba excusas como esa para luego no cumplirlas, ¿no era así? Convencida, Ayumi empujó la puerta, notando que efectivamente: estaba abierta, dispuesta para que el señor mouri o cualquier cliente pudiese pasar.

Eso significaba qué sí había alguien allí. ¿Por qué no habían abierto?

La joven se adentró en el apartamento y dejó su bolso apoyado en un lado mientras buscaba la que recordaba como la habitación de Conan; tocó un par de veces. Vacía. Resopló, ¿acaso realmente se había ido dejando la puerta sin llave? ¡Podía entrar un ladrón! Ayumi les reprocharía eso en otra ocasión... La idea se desvaneció al escuchar un ruido proveniente de otro cuarto cercano. Sus pies, movidos por la curiosidad, empezaron a caminar con sigilo hasta quedar cara a cara con el objeto que impedía ver el interior. Movió un poco el pomo y...

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par mientras su mano libre cubría su boca ahogando un grito. Ayumi empezó a temblar, ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo era posible? No debía pasar, aquello era sólo una pesadilla, tenía que serlo...

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, fue retrocediendo hacia atrás hasta salir del campo de visión de la habitación, ya lejos de ahí, empezó a correr fuera de aquel lugar sin importar que la lluvia se hubiese hecho presente, sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba en miles de pedazos y las lágrimas comenzaban a debilitarle la vista amenazantes por salir. Finalmente, no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió a llorar agachándose en una de las esquinas de la calle, sus piernas ya no daban para seguir, sólo quería despertar para ver que todo había sido un mal sueño.

En ese momento, las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cuerpo desde el cielo se detuvieron bruscamente, y Ayumi, sin entender el por qué de aquello, alzó la vista como pudo sólo para encontrarse con aquel paraguas de color negro que la adolescente a su lado sostenía. Haibara la miró con su rostro tranquilo, aunque la otra chica pudo ver un atisbo de comprensión y culpabilidad en sus ojos, pareciera que Ai ya supiera la razón de su estado. Ésta se acercó un poco más para extenderle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse mientras ella se secaba un poco las lágrimas.

Así, ambas amigas fueron alejándose del lugar como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Como si Ayumi nunca hubiese visto al amor de su vida, Conan Edogawa, con los ojos entrecerrados y la ropa desarreglada mientras las manos de una mujer que no era ella se enterraban en sus cabellos y lo atraían contra sus labios entre miradas llenas de anhelo, nostalgia y un cariño indescriptible que jamás había visto antes en el joven. Una mujer mayor que él.

Una mujer llamada Ran Mouri.


End file.
